Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Gabriela sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Gabriela also earns a $$26$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Gabriela wants to earn at least $$31$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Gabriela will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Gabriela wants to make at least $$31$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $31$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $31$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $26 \geq $31$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $31 - $26 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $5 $ $x \geq \dfrac{5}{3} \approx 1.67$ Since Gabriela cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $1.67$ up to $2$ Gabriela must sell at least 2 subscriptions this week.